


Autumn Days

by felicityollies



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: a collection of short autumn/halloween related drabbles





	1. Hey There Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on autumn/halloween prompts all day and tbh they are some of my faves. So, they needed a place of their own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + matching costumes / flannel shirt

“My what a nice butt you have,” Oliver said from behind her.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one that’s supposed to be saying those kinds of things,” she laughed.

Felicity turned and immediately bit down on her lip. He wasn’t fully ready for the costume party, but he did have a very attractive deep red flannel shirt on. She loved the way it looked on him. Especially since he had the first few buttons undone and the sleeves slightly rolled up to expose his forearms. It was all part of the werewolf costume, but she made a mental note to get him some more in the future.

“Like, what big hands you have,” she walked towards him.

“The better to squeeze your butt with, my dear,” he gave a cheeky grin and reached down to slip his hands underneath her skirt.

She smirked as he cupped her cheeks and squeezed tightly. “I would say you’re a bad wolf, but you don’t have your makeup on,” she teased.

“I can still be a big bad wolf,” he growled and pulled her closer.

Oliver leaned in and pretended to bite at her neck before leaving kisses along the crook. She laughed, but fully enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin.

“Okay, you’re totally right,” she said.

Her hand glided up his forearm and to his flannel covered bicep. She gripped onto him, letting her eyes flutter shut. They had to finish getting ready and leave, but she couldn’t help herself.

“We have to get ready,” she pouted.

He sighed against her neck, “No.”

“Oliver,” she lightly smacked his arm.

He held onto her tighter.

“You are not going to pout your way to a quickie.”

Oliver pulled back, narrowing his eyes a little.

“If we spend a normal amount of time at the party,” she started to say, “Little red will strip for you.”

His brows went up in surprise, but the shock was quickly replaced with a smirk. “Deal.”

“Good, now go put your fur on.”

She turned to put on her stockings and heels, but as soon as she did Oliver reached over and smacked her on the ass.

“Hey!”

She was going to get him back, but he was already sprinting towards the bathroom.

“I’ll get you back!” she shouted.

He called back, “Counting on it!”


	2. Warm Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + drinking apple cider and cuddling on a chilly night

“I’m so cold,” Felicity whined.

Oliver chuckled, “I know, I’ll be right there.”

He worked in the kitchen making them apple cider. And not that crap in a little package, no, he was making them fresh apple cider. It had a cook time of three hours, but it was finally ready to pour into mugs. Felicity had told him that she didn’t mind the store bought cider, but he wasn’t about to drink that stuff. It was like 90% sugar anyway.

He got their drinks ready and slipped a cinnamon stick into both. “I’m coming,” he said.

“Finally,” Felicity huffed from her spot on the couch.

She was curled up a blanket, wearing flannel pajamas, and fuzzy slippers. He thought that she was so incredibly cute. Handing her the mug, he slid onto the couch beside her.

“Thank god,” she muttered as she brought the warm liquid closer to her.

He watched her take a sip and smiled when it was obvious she liked it.

“Okay, you’re right, this is a thousand times better than store bought,” she took another sip, “I can feel it warming my soul.”

“And everyone calls me the drama queen,” he teased.

“The dramatics come with being a Queen,” she said.

“You’ve still got two months before you can say that.”

“I got the ring so… close enough.”

He chuckled again. “True enough.”

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple. She snuggled closer to him and buried herself in his side. Her free hand slipped under his shirt, shocking him more than he thought it would.

“Holy shit,” he muttered.

“What?”

“Your hands are like ice.”

“I told you I was cold!” she huffed again, “Why are you always so warm?”

“I don’t know.”

“Give me your body heat,” she set her mug down and climbed into his lap.

He barely had a moment to set his own mug down. Oliver wasn’t about to argue with her, though, because he loved it when she sat in his lap. He loved snuggling with her in general. Her petite body curved into his and holding onto him tight. Yep, his favorite thing. He wrapped his arms around her as she slipped both hands under his shirt. Her small hands were so cold, but it wouldn’t be too long before they warmed up.

“Better?”

She rest her head on his chest, “Much.”

“Best part of cold nights,” he mumbled.

“Mhmm,” she closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + being dared to walk through a graveyard at night (high school au)

“I hate Tommy,” Oliver muttered.

“No you don’t,” Felicity countered, “You two are practically dating.”

“Shut up we are not,” he huffed.

“You know what I hate?” she asked.

“What?” he seemed relieved that she didn’t continue with the Tommy talk.

“That this party was so close to a damn graveyard.”

The sixteen year old male nodded.

“But I also hate you,” she said.

“What? Why?”

Felicity turned on her heel, “Because this is your fault. You, Oliver ‘Never turns down a dare’ Queen,” she sighed. “I might hate Tommy for daring you to drag me along.”

“You didn’t have to come,” he said pointedly.

She pressed her lips together. They both knew full well that she wasn’t the type to turn down a dare either.

“Shut up,” she finally said.

They continued walking towards the graveyard. The goal was to get in, grab some flowers off a tombstone as proof, and then get the hell out. Oh, and not die.

“Have I told you how much I like that costume, Smoak?”

She scoffed.

“You make a hot vampire.”

“Don’t make me bite you,” she muttered.

“Please do,” he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She sighed heavily, knowing that she should have kept her big mouth shut. It wasn’t like she actually disliked Oliver. He was a pain in the ass, a flirt, and too popular for his own good, but being around him was always fun.

She turned to look at him completely, “Maybe later.”

He was taken aback by her flirting back with him. “Don’t tease,” he finally said.

“But I’m so good at it,” she smirked, “You wouldn’t know that, though.”

Oliver groaned.

They snuck into the cemetery and started to look for a bouquet. She thought about trying to scare the crap out of Oliver, but then a better idea hit her.

“You think anyone at the house would hear us if we scream?”

He blinked at her in the dark, “What?”

“I mean, if we both just started screaming our heads off like we were getting murdered do you think they would hear and get freaked out.”

Finally, he understood. “Hell yeah.”

“Okay, we scream bloody murder and then book it.”

“Where are we going?”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet,” she shook her head.

“Your place.”

Felicity sighed, “Fine.”

She held up three fingers. For a moment she just took in the silence. The subtle sound of music from the party came from down the street, the rustle of leaves skittering across the pavement, and their soft breathing. She let one finger drop. Their breathing got heavier. Another finger down. They took in a deep breath. As soon as she folded her last finger they screamed at the top of their lungs. They continued until they couldn’t do it anymore.

It was even quieter than before. The music had died as if someone shut it off to listen to their screams. It only took them a moment to catch their breath before they were running through the graveyard and then down the street.

“Oliver!” They heard someone call, “Felicity!”

Their footsteps slowed so they wouldn’t catch anyone’s attention.

“Guys this isn’t funny!” she was pretty sure it was either Laurel or Sara shouting.

Neither she or Oliver stopped. They kept going until they couldn’t hear anyone anymore. She started laughing and shaking her head.

“That was awesome.”

“Good idea, Smoak,” he held up his hand.

She high-fived him and nodded. “I am a genius you know.”

Felicity took a few more deep breaths as they stood their under the street light. They were a few blocks away from her apartment. She knew it wouldn’t take very long.

“I know,” he said.

“Good,” she smiled.

There was a moment where neither of them said anything, but it didn’t feel awkward. She caught her breath and he his. He moved a little closer, but she didn’t stop him. She looked up into his eyes. Well, eye because he was wearing an eyepatch. Leaning up on her tiptoes, her lips hovered close to his.

“I’m not kissing you with my fangs in,” she whispered.

She let her feet fall flat to the ground and gave him a wide smirk.

“You are a mean tease,” he practically pouted.

"Yep."


	4. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + playing spooky pranks

“You know this is kind of immature,” Oliver said, leaning back in his chair.

Felicity scoffed. “You haven’t always been the pinnacle of maturity.”

He pouts for a moment, but she knows he knows it’s true.

“I believe you were the one that gave me a couple ideas. What was it you said, ‘Tommy and I got into a few good prank wars’ or something like that,” she smirked over at him.

He huffed indignantly. Sometimes his mannerisms really reminded her of a cat. It was cute, but not something she needed to be thinking about her friend.

“Anyway,” she rolled her eyes, “Look Curtis is about to find the baby spiders.”

She sat on the edge of his mayoral desk and showed him the tablet in her hands. On the screen they could both see Curtis sitting down at her desk in the bunker. She had rigged her keyboard with a nasty surprise. As soon as he tried to pull the keyboard closer it would be activated. Their friend sat down and of course pulled the keyboard closer. Tiny fake baby spiders skittered out of the keys. It looked high tech, but really it was just strings and a simple setup.

Curtis screamed and scrambled, trying to get out of the rolling chair. He brushed the baby spiders away. Felicity giggled hysterically. Oliver couldn’t hold it in either. A few moments later Curtis realized that the fake spiders weren’t moving. He hesitantly leaned down and picked one up.

“Felicity!” he shouted, looking around for her.

“How did he know it was me!?”

“No one else would dare mess with your computers,” Oliver laughed.

She relaxed and nodded, “True.”

Thea suddenly came on screen. She spoke to Curtis, who warned her of Felicity’s evil deeds. Thea laughed and shook her head. Obviously, she was in for a surprise. The younger Queen sat down at her own desk. She rolled her seat backwards, setting off another simple rig. A noisy ghost decoration swung down in her face. A startled shriek fell from her lips before she realized what it was.

“Dammit, Felicity.”

Meanwhile, Oliver and Felicity were both still giggling like assholes.

“They’re going to get you back you know,” he said.

“Hey, you helped. I couldn’t have gotten up that high to set it up.”

“Doesn’t mean they’re going to figure that out.”

She gave him a look.

“Alright alright. I’ll watch out,” he held up his hands.

“Mhmm,” she mumbled, “I should let you get back to work since you’re actually here.”

She slid off the desk and started towards the door. Her hand wrapped around the handle and opened it wide. She was met with a very large and very terrifying looking clown. The most unbecoming noise left her mouth as she moved backwards. The shock and horror were quickly replaced by anger when she heard Oliver laughing behind her.

“Thanks, man,” he called to the clown.

He nodded and walked away.

Felicity gave Oliver her best death glare. “I’m going to get you, Oliver Queen.”

“We’ll see,” he smirked.


End file.
